Mage
Mages, the most common of arcanists, are found all over Azeroth. They focus on magic that creates and changes things, most often with the purpose of damaging their enemies and boosting the power of their allies. Such beings can obtain a familiar, which is a normal animal that gains new powers and becomes a magical beast when summoned to service by a Mage, while others choose to become focused mages. Mages also understand the workings of arcane energy so well they can counter most magic with great effectiveness. An adept Mage who has dedication to and natural predilection for one of the schools of specialization becomes more entrenched. At this point mages choose either evocation or transmutation as a preferred school and casts spells from their chosen school. The Mages of the Kirin Tor first mastered the art of casting spells using the elements of ice and fire. Mages are also known for being able to summon elementals, usually water elementals, but can also summon air, earth, and fire elementals. The greatest mortal Mage ever to live is the naga Queen Azshara, who still lives. In fact, she may no longer be mortal. The first known mages on Azeroth were elves. They existed before the breaking of the Well of Eternity and the Exile of the High Elves, who lived on the shores of the Well of Eternity and wielded its tremendous magic powers. Origins This event convinced the majority of night elves to reject arcane magic and embrace Malfurion Stormrage's call for druidism. Many of the Highborne refused this lifestyle and went into self-imposed exile to Lordareon where they eventually founded their kingdom of Quel'Thalas and became the high elves. When their kingdom came under siege by the trolls of Zul'Aman, the high elves agreed to teach one hundred humans the art of magic in exchange for military aid from Arathor. From these two races, the arcane arts have spread to various races all over Azeroth.Early kaldorei civilization was defined by direct manipulation of magic drawn from the Well of Eternity to create and sustain their society. The constant use of the Well attracted the attention of Sargeras and the Burning Legion; their coming resulted in a massive war known as the War of the Ancients. The war had grave consequences, for even though the combined might of Azeroth's mortal races were victorious, the continent of Kalimdor was shattered and a swirling, raging miasma of sea storms flowed into the vacant area where the Well of Eternity used to reside. This Great Sundering caused the Well's waters to dissipate into the atmosphere and spread magic all over the world. Dalaran Although masters of their art, the Conjurers of Azeroth who fell during the First War were unprepared for the rigors of warfare. A new breed of Mages, once students of the Conjurers, were determined to avoid a similar fate. This new order of mages was forced to discover untapped magical forces to command in their war against the ruthless orcs, dedicating themselves to the command of more aggressive and destructive magic at full disposal. Whether in their sanctum at the Violet Citadel in Dalaran or on the many battlefields of Lordaeron, the Kirin Tor are resolute in their efforts to defend the people. The most powerful Mages of the Eastern Kingdoms were perhaps the Archmagi of Dalaran. The city was transported to Northrend when the Mages believed they were in danger. It now hovers in the skies over Crystalsong Forest. The Kirin Tor are quick to recognize fellow Mages as allies, but outsiders must prove themselves.